


Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy hasn't been this nervous in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for D/Hr Advent and the prompt "snowflakes". Huge thanks go out to my always amazing beta reallyginnyf for her exceptional skills.
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!

❄ 

The sitting room was in complete contrast to the rest of Malfoy Manor. Most of the rooms had been left unused since the war except for three bedrooms, the kitchen and this living space. Hugo and Rose gaped as they entered. It was a large space elaborately and lovingly decorated for their Christmas holiday.

The tree, a ten-foot tall blue spruce decorated in shades of red and green, stood by the fireplace. The ornaments were varying shapes and sizes, no two exactly the same. Small orbs all over the tree burst with colors like fireworks. At the very top, a large golden star shined brightly. At the foot, a wide red skirt held an exact replica of Diagon Alley, charmed with little shoppers and shopkeepers going about their holiday business.

Over the fireplace hung three large stockings in different colors, each with a name stitched across the top. Large pots of poinsettas sat at the base of each window, four in total. Garlands and wreaths with mistletoe hung from the high ceiling.

Standing by the double balcony doors, Draco fidgeted with one of the buttons on his robes, more nervous than he'd been in years. It made him feel out of touch, as if he were watching everyone around him from very far away.

The children sat on the floor near the tree in their holiday best, playing their game of wizard's chess and chatting away. Hugo sat watching, eager for his turn as Scorpius' rook decimated one of Rose's pawns. His mother sat in her dark wingback chair near them, watching and laughing along, holding his father's old walking stick between her hands. He wasn't sure when he last saw her this content. There was peace in the house.

Hermione stood by his side, squeezing his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Is something wrong?”

Draco looked down at her as if she'd suddenly apparated into existence. Far from the truth, of course. She'd been a part of his life for some time now, holding his hand, nudging him in the right direction even when he didn't realize he needed it.

“Draco?”

He could hear the concern rising in her voice and he shook his head quickly, smiling.

Thus far they had spent a rather happy Christmas Eve in the Manor, playing games, listening to old wizard Christmas songs, and eating an extravagant dinner prepared by his only house elf, Mika. Throughout the evening Hermione caught him frowning, lost in his thoughts. He tried his best to relax, but found it difficult.

He pulled her with him and they slipped out to the balcony. Even with the heating charms he'd placed on his clothing, Draco could sense the change in temperature as they stepped outside. Heavy snowflakes fell from the evening sky and touched everything as far as the eye could see, covering the landscape under a thick white sheet. He pulled Hermione close to him, their body heat keeping them both warm. He idly drew circles on her back with the tips of his fingers.

“You've been tense all night,” she said, resting her head against his chest.

“Have I?”

“You're obviously distracted by something. I just haven't been able to figure out what it is.”

“Must be frustrating, for such a know-it-all,” he teased her.

“Your diversions don't work very well.”

“Really?” He lifted her chin and kissed her slowly, softly. He could feel her melt in his arms, relaxing under his touch. “Did that work?”

She pushed him away and laughed.

"Honestly, Draco, what's going on in that head of yours?"

She wore a navy blue dress that reached just above her knees, her hair in a loose bun. She had on a pair of stud earrings he'd given her as a birthday present and a thin gold chain with a small heart-shaped pendant. She smiled, watching him, curiosity and a touch of concern evident in her brown eyes. She was beautiful.

He asked the most pressing question on his mind.

“Are you happy here?”

“Of course." She seemed offended he would even consider asking such a thing.

“In the manor? With me?”

"Does something make you think we aren't?"

“No. I- I just want to hear you say it.”

“We love visiting you, couldn't be happier, really. What is this about?”

He took a deep breath. There really wasn't any way of getting around such a clever witch.

“There's something I want to ask you. Something...important, but I just haven't found the perfect moment."

He felt his heart beating just a bit faster. Her eyes widened for a second and he could swear her heart started beating a little faster too,

“Is this why you've been acting so strangely?”

He nodded.

She considered her next words carefully.

“I think no one could blame us if we skipped the usual theatrical approach.”

He smiled, those nerves creeping up on him again. He took her hand in his.

“You know I love you...the three of you, and I want us to be together like a proper family. For good."

Draco reached into his pocket and presented her with the ring he'd been carrying since early that morning. It was a platinum band with diamonds intricately arranged in the shape of a snowflake. He chose the ring the very day she shared with him one of her favorite Muggle fairy tales. It was the story of a fair snow maiden who sacrificed her immortality for the love of a simple shepherd.

“Marry me, my snow maiden.”

She looked at the ring and then at Draco. She fought back tears and nodded quickly.

“Of course.”

He felt like the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders. He slipped the ring on her delicate hand and kissed her. The scent of her flowery perfume and the feel of her body pressed against his made him lose all sense of his surroundings. It was a deep and lingering kiss that neither wanted to pull away from.

At one point he finally noticed the giggling and other noises coming from inside the house, much closer than before. He realized now that he and Hermione were both perfectly framed in the glass balcony doors. Their children stood, faces pressed to the glass, while Narcissa watched amused from her seat. Draco and Hermione blushed.

He turned around, took a fistful of snow from the growing pile around them and threw it at the door. The snowball made a satisfying smacking sound as it hit the glass. They both laughed as the children squealed and scattered.

It was shaping up to be a wonderful Christmas.

❄ 


End file.
